Boredom
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive hari ini dilanda rasa bosan. Hingga sang Butler, Sebastian. Menawarkan sesuatu kepadanya... # Semi-Canon, Yaoi, SebasCiel # My first fic in Kuroshitsuji # ENJOY! RnR please...


**Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) © Yana Toboso**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance**

**Pairing : Sebastian x Ciel **

_**Spoiler Warning : **__**Semi-Canon, maleXmale, Yaoi, Shoutacon, Don't like Don't read!**_

_**.**_

_**My first fic in Kuroshitsuji, enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**BOREDOM**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Zrrrt zrrrt zrrrt…

Ciel memandangi hujan diluar dari tempat duduknya. Matanya setengah terpejam. Hujan yang terus turun sejak dua jam yang lalu tidak berhenti sampai sekarang. Mata birunya menatap bosan. Hari ini dia sangat bosan untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Berkas-berkas diatas meja kerjanya belum disentuhnya sedari tadi.

Klek!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dari luar. Seorang pria muda yang bekerja sebagai _butler _– sekaligus setan yang mengikat janjii dengan Ciel – di _mansion_ _Phantomhive_ itu berjalan masuk sambil mendorong meja troli yang membawa cemilan kecil. Sebastian Michaelis –nama _butler _itu— berhenti tepat di depan meja kerja Ciel.

Diletakkannya sepotong kue _strawberry mille-feuille _dan teh _Darjeeling _diatas meja. (*)

"_Young master_?" panggil Sebastian. Tidak ada sahutan. "_Young master_?" Sebastian mencoba memanggil sekali lagi. Sayang… kepala keluarga _Phantomhive _muda itu tidak merespon.

Sebastian menghembuskan napas. Dijulurkan badannya ke depan agak rendah. Dan diputarnya kursi yang di duduki Ciel. Sekarang keduanya saling berpandangan. Tatapan mereka bertumbukan tak terhindarkan. Mata merah Sebastian memandang dalam mata biru di depannya. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan tuan mudanya itu.

"Ada masalah, _young master_?"

Ciel bungkam. Raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi. Diam-diam bocah berumur dua belas tahun itu menarik napas panjang. "Aku bosan, Sebastian." Ucapnya akhirnya. _Butler _di depannya tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu silahkan anda nikmati cemilan ini dulu." Sebastian mengulurkan kue di depan Ciel. Dipinggirkan berkas-berkas diatas meja. Dan menaruh kue itu tepat di hadapan Ciel.

Ciel memandangi kue di depannya. "Aku tidak lapar!" katanya ketus.

"Kalau begitu silahkan anda nikmati teh anda, _young master,_" tawar Sebastian dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di wajahnya. Ciel menoleh dan menatap _butler_ di depannya dengan muka kesal.

"Argh— sial!" jerit Ciel keras. Dengan kasar diangkat tubuhnya dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berlari keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Tap tap tap

BLAAAM!

Pintu ruangan itu ditutup dengan keras. Sebastian berdiri ditempatnya dengan muka bingung. Ada apa dengan tuan mudanya hari ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel berjalan di koridor _mansion_-nya sambil mengerutu. Entah kenapa hari ini dia sedang-sangat-bosan. Begitu Ciel akan berbelok kearah kiri. Kepala keluarga _Phantomhive _muda itu berpapasan dengan salah satu pelayan di _mansion_-nya, Maylene. Pelayan wanita yang terkesan bodoh dan selalu memakai kacamata bundar itu menyapa sang tuan muda, "Tuan Ciel..."

Zret!

Ciel melewati pelayannya itu dengan wajah datar. Seakan-akan pelayan di depannya itu tidak terlihat. Maylene terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Dengan cepat dibalikkan tubuhnya menatap punggung tuan mudanya yang berbelok diujung koridor. Dijatuhkan keranjang baju yang dipegangnya di samping kaki.

"Apa tuan Ciel tidak melihat wujudku?" Maylene memegang wajahnya, "tidak... apa aku sekarang kasatmata di hadapan tuan Ciel?" pekiknya.

Hmm… salah satu orang bodoh di _mansion Phantomhive_. Jadi… mari kita lupakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finnian –tukang kebun keluarga _Phantomhive_– sedang memandangi hujan yang turun dari dalam _mansion_. Tukang kebun itu agak kesal dengan hujan yang terus-menerus turun. Padahal dia ingin merapikan—ralat—menghancurkan taman.

Tap tap tap!

Langkah seseorang membuat Finnian menoleh dari jendela. Dilihatnya sang tuan muda, Ciel. Berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

"Ah! Tuan Ciel… selamat sore!" seru Finnian sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat.

Lagi. Ciel melewati tukang kebun di samping koridor dengan wajah datar dan tidak memberikan respon. Seakan-akan suara Finnian hanya dibawa angin sesaat.

Finnian cengo. Digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kemudian mencoba menyapa tuan mudanya lagi.

"Tuan Ci—"

"BERISIK!" bentak Ciel sambil terus berjalan. Finnian hampir terlonjak dari tempatnya. Bentakkan Ciel tadi membuatnya sedikit takut. Tidak biasanya tuan mudanya seperti itu.

"Hueee...! Aku pasti sudah buat salah sama tuan Ciel." Tukang kebun itu menangis sejadi-jadinya di tempatnya berdiri.

Hmm… orang yang tidak kalah bodoh dari Maylene. Jadi…mari kita lupakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepulan asap hitam tebal keluar dari dalam dapur _mansion Phantomhive_. Ternyata koki _Phantomhive_, Baldroy. Sedang menghancurkan dapur itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kok bisa ya _fire-thrower _ini dipercaya menjadi juru masak. Padahal kerjanya hanya membakar seluruh dapur hampir setiap hari.

Dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung-huyung, koki itu berjalan keluar dari dapur. Bajunya terlihat sangat kotor dan rambutnya menjadi kribo karena terbakar. Ya ampun!

Tap tap tap

Langkah seseorang membuat Baldroy menoleh. Dilihatnya sang tuan muda _Phantomhive_ berjalan dengan langkah cepat.

"Tuan Ciel… halo!" juru masak itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya kearah Ciel. Ciel menoleh dan menatap koki _mansion_-nya itu. Raut wajah Ciel datar.

"Menyebalkan!" ucap Ciel ketus. Kemudian melengos pergi dari tempat itu.

Juru masak _Phantomhive _itu melongo. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Itu tadi tuan mudanya? Kenapa beda sekali hari ini. Walau kemarin-kemarin Ciel itu memang cuek. Tapi…hari ini cueknya Ciel sangat berbeda, _euy_!

Baldroy berusaha memecahkan hipotesis bodoh di otaknya yang hanya ber-IQ jongkok itu. Dengan tampang yang sok dibuat detektif. Juru masak itu manggut-manggut ditempatnya berdiri. Orang bodoh terakhir. Jadi…mari kita lupakan saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Malamnya…_

Tok tok tok

"_Young master_." Terdengar suara Sebastian yang memanggil dari luar. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar Ciel. _Butler _itu mencoba mengetuk pintu lagi sambil memanggil nama sang tuan muda _Phanthomhive_. Hening.

Merasa diabaikan, akhirnya Sebastian membuka pintu kamar itu. Ruangan itu gelap. Sang _butler_ menutup pintu kamar itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah tempat tidur Ciel. Didekatinya meja disamping ranjang itu. Dinyalakan tiga buah lilin. Sehingga ruangan itu tampak sedikit terang karena cahaya lilin. Sebastian menyibakkan gorden yang menutupi ranjang itu. Dilihatnya sang tuan muda memeluk lututnya sambil menekuk wajahnya diantara lututnya.

"_Young master_…anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sang _butler_. Nada suaranya terdengar cemas. Ciel masih diam. Sebastian yang merasa tambah diabaikan akhirnya duduk disamping ranjang. Dijulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Ciel. Dengan tiba-tiba, diangkatnya wajah Ciel mendonggak kearahnya.

"Anda kenapa hari ini?" nada suaranya terdengar lembut. Belum ada respon dari sang tuan muda.

Ciel menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Sebastian. Ditatapnya mata merah di depannya sambil berkata lirih, "Apa kau tidak dengar tadi, Sebastian?"

Sebastian mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku… b-o-s-a-n!" Ciel mengeja kata terakhirnya dengan penuh penekanan. Sebastian tersenyum. Bocah belasan tahun di depannya ini emosinya masih labil. Jadi, bisa dia maklumi.

"Anda mau saya buat tidak bosan lagi?" gumam Sebastian pelan.

"Hah? Kau tadi bilang ap—"

Sebelum pertanyaan Ciel selesai. Sebuah bibir yang terasa dingin mencium bibir mungilnya. Kedua mata birunya melebar karena ciuman tiba-tiba itu. Tangan kecilnya berusaha mendorong tubuh di depannya. Tapi sia-sia. Dia kalah tenaga.

Sebastian mendorong belakang kepala Ciel. Sehingga ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Ada sedikit penolakan dan tidak suka dari Ciel. Tapi sang _butler_ mengacuhkannya. Jiwa di depannya ini suatu saat nanti akan menjadi miliknya. Seutuhnya.

Sebastian akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya. Karena dilihatnya sang tuan muda hampir mati kehabisan napas. Berbeda jauh dengannya yang seorang _demon_.

"Ah…Haah…Hah…Hhaahh…"

Ciel berusaha mencari oksigen disekitarnya. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak karena ciuman tadi. Apalagi itu ciuman pertamanya.

Baru saja Ciel akan memarahi _butler_ di depannya itu. Dengan tiba-tiba, Sebastian mendorong tubuh di depannya. Ditindihnya tubuh sang tuan muda diantara kedua lengannya. Ciel sedikit tercekat dengan hal itu.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Sebas—"

Cup!

Sebastian mengecup lembut dahi Ciel. Ciel terdiam. Rasa kesalnya mulai meredah setelah di kecup seperti tadi. Sebastian berbisik lirih di telinga kiri Ciel, "Jika anda berkenan. Saya bisa membuat rasa bosan anda hilang, _young master_."

Ciel menelan ludah susah payah begitu mendengar suara yang sedikit menggoda itu. Perlahan hatinya mulai meleleh mendengar tawaran sang _butler_. Ditatapnya mata merah Sebastian dalam.

"Lakukan." Perintah Ciel. Sebastian tersenyum.

"_Yes. My lord_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebastian…" panggil sang _Phantomhive _muda itu pelan. Sebastian menoleh dan menatap tuan mudanya itu. "Tetaplah disini hingga aku tertidur."

Sebastian tersenyum. "Tentu, _young master_. Saya akan selalu ada disisi anda, hingga anda mati."

Kedua mata Ciel sayup-sayup mulai terpejam karena mengantuk. Sebastian menutupi tubuh Ciel dengan selimut hingga sampai sebatas bahu. Dilihatnya sang tuan muda sudah terlelap ke alam mimpinya. _Butler _itu memakai kembali bajunya. Di matikan lilin yang menyala di kamar itu. Kemudian berjalan keluar kamar dengan langkah tanpa suara. Ditutupnya pintu kamar itu pelan. Dan berjalan menjauh dari kamar tuan mudanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

Ket :

(*) Kue strawberry mille-feuille dan teh Darjeeling. Dapat referensi dari majalah komik Nakayoshi punya teman. Disitu ada komik "Kitchen Princess" karya Natsumi Ando & Miyuki Kobayashi. Komiknya bercerita tentang koki cewek.

* * *

**A/N :**

Fic pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Maaf kalo aneh. Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah membacanya :)

* * *

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit fic ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


End file.
